The invention relates to an electron tube comprising a stack of at least one perforate plate-shaped insulating element and at least one perforate plate-shaped metal electrode structure, which are interconnected.
Such electron tubes can be used, inter alia, for television sets, night viewing and photodetection equipment.
An electron tube of the type described in the opening paragraph is known from European Patent Application EP No. 0 006 651 in which a description is given of an electron tube comprising an electron multiplier comprising a stack of plate-shaped perforate steel electrode structures, called dynodes in the European Patent Application, and plate-shaped perforate insulating elements. The insulating elements are made of aluminium. Their surface is anodized and they ensure that the electrodes are arranged at regular distances from one another and in an electrically insulating manner. In this example, the perforations in the insulating elements and the dynodes are aligned.
To obtain a proper vacuum in an electron tube it is customary to subject parts to a temperature treatment, i.e., subject them to a firing treatment.
It has however been found that due to such a temperature treatment the insulating element and the metal electrode structure may be displaced relative to one another.